Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 23)
Summary The shards are found and hereby, the benders were teleported away.. Chapter 23: Between fiction and reality POV: Daniel I awoke, but couldn`t tell where I was. My friends were still unconscious and I looked around. I saw a wall with people portrayed on it: - a girl with white hair and blue eyes - a boy with blonde hair and a slightly insane look - another boy with a T-shirt saying "EF" - a boy with black hair and robot parts and a person with an orange T-Shirt, but I realized that he was supposed to be John Necro. But, who were the others? I doubt that it would matter, but suddenly, Alyssa asked: "Daniel, are you okay?" I turned around and saw my friends being conscious again. I nodded and said: "I am. But where are we?" Before anyone could answer, I heard a voice saying: You are close to fulfill the first trial. Just enter this cave. The others must have heard it too, because Will said: "Another cave? Great." We followed the sound of the voice and found the most unusual cave entrance ever... Four things were put in a stone wall: an air vent, a lava pool, a pipe and a deep hole. I wanted to jump down the hole, but suddenly, I got hit by rocks. This is not your entrance. a voice said. Only Earth is allowed to proceed through here. The other Elementals have to go through their respective ways. Mary replied: "Cool. So, I am supposed to swim through the lava pool, Will takes the air vent and Daniel the pipe?" Exactly. "And how are we supposed to fit through these?" Will shouted. Dematerialization was the answer. I suddenly knew what to do. I jumped into the pipe, but suddenly, I felt different. I flew through the pipe like water. I heard my friends some above saying: "We will follow you. Just don`t move ahead, okay?" POV: Mary After Daniel jumped down the pipe, we knew what to do. I looked at Will and Alyssa and they nodded. Then, Will jumped at the air vent. He disappeared, but I heard the wind he emanated - flying down the air canal. Alyssa jumped down the big hole and I took the lava pool. I used fire often enough, but being fire is completely different. You feel like it can cost you your life if you move into the wrong place. And really, I felt like my inner body was about to melt apart, but I succeeded into getting a hold of myself and flushed down the drain, how one would say. We found ourselves in a big cave, but this cave looked ridiculously surreal, contrary to the Mob Cove or the Crescent Mountain: Purple webs of energy were flowing throughout the cave, platforms of earth were moving and I wondered: "What would happen if you fall of these platforms?" Will looked at me and said: "We shouldn`t try. As long as I can feel, we would fall out of the sky. But there is something different, like, magic or something?" I heard the voice again. Indeed. It`s the mythical mist, highly concentrated. "Mythical Mist?" Alyssa replied It`s a veil of magic that deludes the mortal mind. It was created by Notch after Herobrine`s first awakening. It is everywhere in the mortal realm, but in important areas, like this one, it is highly concentrated. "Are we affected?" Daniel wondered. Well, you are all part mythical, part mortal, so you should receive minor affections.. "Good to know." Alyssa held her spear tight. "Let`s do this." And so, our most confusing trip began... We jumped from platform to platform, Daniel looking terrified whenever he jumped. Will marched through (of course, he had wind powers), Alyssa and I had a hard time though. We arrived at the other side and sat down, but the voice showed up again and asked: This was just the trail of Earth. Next, the trail of Wind. March forward. "Cool!" Will rushed off. Alyssa scorned, while Daniel asked me: "Mary, don`t you think there are like, elemental crossovers. It said trail of wind, but it involved Earth. It could be that Wind isn`t the only element we now see." I nodded: "Maybe. But I don`t know." As we arrived, I realized Daniel was right. This time, we had to fly over a canyon through lava geysirs. "How are we supposed to get over there?" Alyssa scorned. Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions